


Wave Against Stone

by HazelBite



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina's sonic practicing leads to an interesting situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Against Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the end of the series with Harlan and Radu on better terms. And I brought Catalina back because I <3 her. Also, I apparently like having the boys get caught for some reason :D
> 
> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #3 jolt!

Harlan groaned in annoyance as another sound wave rocked the Christa and her inhabitants. It had been going on all morning, not to mention he'd been woken up far earlier than he would have liked on a rest day. And now all of the screaming was interrupting his game of Minbar chess.

Why did Catalina always have to practice so _early_?

Another wave, louder this time, blasted through the ship and Harlan was forced to give up his move against Bova as the entire game went crashing to the floor and he and Bova had to clutch desperately to the sides of the table to keep from doing the same.

"Talk about bad timing," Bova muttered darkly, pulling himself back into a seated position.

"At least it saved you from having to lose to me again," Harlan chuckled. "Another game?"

"What's the point?" Bova replied, picking up the pieces from the floor. "It'll just fall over again."

Harlan shrugged and headed out of the room. As much as he complained, it was good to have Catalina back on the ship. Of course, he hasn't actually told that to anyone else.

Harlan set off down the corridor with the idea of finding Catalina and getting her to stop when he crossed paths with Radu just coming out of a jump-tube.

"How'd your game go?" he said by way of greeting.

"It didn't," Harlan grumbled, "not with miss-screams-a-lot warbling away." Just as he said it, a sound wave hit them again, smaller, but no less annoying. He braced himself while Radu stood solid, unconcerned, as it passed.

He turned to look at Radu as they walked. "How can you stand listening to this?"

Radu brought a hand up to his ear. "Rosie helped me make these," he said. It was then that Harlan noticed a small black earplug type device previously hidden by Radu's hair. "Helps block out sound. I can still hear it but it's quieter, like it's farther away almost."

Harlan made a face. "Still, she could at least be more considerate to the rest of us."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Radu replied shortly.

Harlan stopped in his tracks.

"Look, I didn't mean-" Harlan began.

Radu turned to look at him and cracked a grin.

"I knew it!" Harlan said, "I knew hanging around with me would give you a sense of humor."

"Who said I got it from you?" Radu replied.

Before Harlan could answer, Catalina sent off another sonic scream, her loudest of the day so far and strong enough to throw Harlan completely off balance.

It sent him stumbling forward right into Radu, who caught him easily. Thankful for Radu and his sure footing, he kept a tight grip on the other boy's shoulders having no choice but to lean into him while the seemingly endless wave fought to push them both over.

The noise finally trailed off and Harlan looked at Radu fully intending to say "thanks man" but realized he couldn't even form the words.

He was caught off guard by the look on Radu's face.

A look that made Harlan suddenly aware of how close they were standing, of his fingers digging into Radu's shoulders, of Radu's hands on his back, their bare arms touching and how thin their uniforms were. Harlan was sure that Radu could hear how fast his heart was racing.

They were looking eye to eye and Harlan would never be sure who made the first move, but suddenly their lips were touching, then parting against the other, pressing in closer, and Harlan felt as though he were outside his own body, unable to stop. The sound of Radu's breath and the heady pulsing in his own head covered up the sound of approaching footsteps.

"She threw out her voice again," Rosie said as she passed them in the corridor carrying a handful of multicolored vials, not even batting an eyelash at their situation.

They jumped apart quickly, Radu nervously smoothing wrinkles out of his shirt and Harlan clearing his throat and looking guiltily at the floor.

She stopped and gave them both a knowing grin.

"By the way, you might not want to do that where everyone can see you," she added with a giggle before hurrying around the corner.


End file.
